1. Field of the Invention
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to an organic light-emitting display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to an organic light-emitting display apparatus that improves image quality characteristics and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In these days, thick and non-portable display apparatuses are being replaced by flat panel display apparatuses that are portable and have a thin profile. Among flat panel display apparatuses, organic light-emitting display apparatuses are self-luminescent and have larger viewing angles, better contrast characteristics, and faster response rates than the other display apparatuses, and thus, have drawn attention as a next-generation display apparatus.
An organic light-emitting display apparatus includes an intermediate layer, a first electrode, and a second electrode. The intermediate layer includes an organic emission layer from which visible light is generated when voltages are applied to the intermediate layer through the first electrode and the second electrode.
Image quality characteristics of the organic light-emitting display apparatus depend on several factors. Contrast characteristics are part of the image quality characteristics. In particular, when the organic light-emitting display apparatus is used, external light is incident on the organic light-emitting display apparatus, and the incident external light is reflected on surfaces of the first and second electrodes of the organic light-emitting display apparatus as well as on surfaces of other metal layers. The incident external light then proceeds toward a user, thereby lowering contrast characteristics of the organic light-emitting display apparatus are lowered.
As a result, there is a limitation on improving the image quality characteristics of the organic light-emitting display apparatus.